Teacher
by Kyuubii Goten
Summary: After Goku's leave with Shenron Goten seeks training from the number 2 in the universe


Summary: The day after Goku leaves with Shenron for Eternal Training in GT Goten and the other Saiyan Hybrids seek training.  
Goten goes to Vegeta for his training.Part One in a series. 

Goten wakes up from a sweet dream about Valese to the smell of food.As he smells the food his memory jogs as he remembers his promise to his father. Flashback

"Dad I promise I will become the next Super Saiyan 3 and 4 and make you proud," says Goten.

"Goten my son whatever you do will make me proud no matter what,"says Goku

."Goodbye my son goodbye all my friends Im glad i bumped my head as a kid,"says Goku.

"Bye Goku come back one day,"says Everyone.

Umm what did Goku mean when he said "Im glad I hit my head as a kid?"18 asks

"As babies we Saiyans are born and sent to planets to conquer them.

It is programmed in our ships Gohan found Kakarot and raised him.

Kakarot told me he would have had the same intentions as every other Saiyan.

He hit his head and he forgot his mission,"Vegeta says.

"Oh ok,"says 18.

"I think its about time we went back to our respective houses,"says a tired Gohan.

"Yea I guess so,"says an extremely tired Trunks.

Everyone then heads home as Goten's flashback

Ends

Goten takes a shower and gets dressed and goes downstairs.

Goten warmly greets his mother and eats his food and leaves.

A few minutes later he lands in front of where The Cocky Prince of All Saiyans trains.Goten looked in the

window to see if Vegeta was in there.Vegeta was definately in there but he was pre occupied with "something" if

you catch my drift.Goten knocked anyway.

Vegeta opens the door to see Goten Son.

"Hey Goten what can I do you for?"Vegeta asks

."Well you see I dont want to be considered weak so I'd like you to train me to achieve Super Saiyan 3 and I want to feel whats its like to transform into an Oozaru,"says Goten.

"I take it you also want to achieve Super Saiyan 4 rite?asks Vegeta."Yea,'Goten says giving a Goku smile.

"Well then Goten you shall become my apprentice"says Vegeta.

"Alrite!"says an excited Goten and with that Goten and Vegeta worked under 1100 Gravity which Goten was capable of withstanding

."Can you go Super Saiyan 2?"asks Vegeta.

"Yea,"said Goten"But its hard to get to since nothing makes me that angry"

"Well Goten power up as far as you can and think about something that ticks you off"

"Like?"

"Trunks permanently passing you up or Gohan totally kicking your sorry ass in a battle."

And with that Goten was pissed and began to powerup fiercely.

"NO! I wont be inferrior anymore!I will be able to beat you!Trunks!Gohan and even Dad!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And wit that final ha Goten ascended to Super Saiyan 2.

"Perfect.Now i can teach you some of my techniques that require alot of power."

Vegeta then showed Goten his Galic Gun,Big Bang Atttack,Final Flash,Final Shine,Super Galic Gun,Super Final Shine,all of Vegetto's Techniques and all of both Gogetas Techniques.

"Now that you've seen them and I've explained them its your turn.

Goten then launched Vegeta,Gogeta,SSJ4 Gogeta,Vegetto and Gotenks techniques one after another.

Kamehameha!

Galic Gun!

Big Bang Attack!

Final Flash!

Final Shine!

Super Galic Gun!

Final Shine!

Banshee Blast!

Spirit Sword!

Big Bang Kamehameha!

5x Big Bang Kamehameha!

Stardust Breaker!(Soul Punisher)

Super Kamehameha!

Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!

Ultra Ghost Kamekaze Attack!

Kamekaze Ghost Army!

Kaioken!

And with those techniques done,SSJ2 Goten went back to Goten and passed out.

Goten woke up to feeling a few people's energy around him and feeling a Senzu Bean in his mouth.

He seen alot of teal colored hair.

What?

Huh?

Hi Bulma

Hi Bulla.

...Trunks

"Hi Goten Vegeta says you've been training hard realy hard,"says Bulma.

Yea i have i have so many moves I can use now.

"Well we just wanted to say hi and se how you were doing since Dad can be harsh,"said Bulla

Im fine I can take all the training Kingy can dish out

The Briefs laughed.

"Your going to regret saying that Goten,"says Vegeta.

As the Briefs left out of the room Vegeta set the gravity machine to 4000.

"SHIT,"yelled Goten as he was flung to the ground at the power of the gravity.

"Ha,"said Vegeta

Thats what you get now we will train you to be able to withstand over this.

Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Goten goes Super Saiyan 2 and continues to power up until he has enough energy to stand up .

He begins to punch around as his body slowly gets used to the gravity as well as SSJ2.

After awhile SSJ2 Goten is fully use to the gravity and is able to run around very quickly

Vegeta then turns the gravity off and gives Goten some of the armor that Bulma made.

Goten changes out of his clothes into the armor while Vegeta goes to get some energy drinks.

Goten still in SSJ2 went to go tell Vegeta he'd be back for more trainig later.After he told him he left to go back home.

When he returns home Chichi is in the Living Room with Videl Gohan and Pan.

Goten uses his key and opens the door

"Hey everyone,"Goten says

They all say,"Hi Goten"

"Where have you been?Why do you have Bulma Armor on?"asks Gohan.

"I'm Vegeta's apprentice and Ive been at his GR all day training.My body can handle 4000 Gravity"

They all have their mouths agape at what Goten just said.

You see im in Super Saiyan 2 now my power is way past this.Im trying to get to Super Saiyan 3 but nothing angers me that much.Im also going to see how long i can make Super Saiyan 2 my normal form.


End file.
